Inuyasha Version of Whiskey Lullaby
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Like the title says, an Inuyasha Version of Whiskey Lullaby. The characters are going to be out of Character, and it will be a bit different than other Whiskey Lullaby stories so check it out!


Hey guys I hope you guys are enjoying my story so for now I'll write a song fic. I hope you enjoy it, since it's my first. So without farther ado I present my song fic! Oh and just so you know that I've just recently updated getting her back chapter 3, just so you guys know!

(THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOT SO YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE reading the story! this story has been erased along with other stories of mine, so what I want you guys to do is if you have reviewed this in the past and put this on favorites please do so again. please, it would really lift my spirits if you could do it again. thank you!)

Enjoy! The characters are going to be out of character and if my spelling bad sue me.

Inuyasha's Version of Whiskey Lullaby

Whiskey lullaby chapter one

The group was in an immense battle with Naraku in a now full youkai demon form, which the Inuyasha gang was trying to prevent from happening. Somehow during battle, Naraku managed to get a hold of jewel shards from Kagome and it seemed now he was unstoppable.

Inuyasha used his wind scar to hopefully destroy Naraku or at least injure him, but his attack was blocked by Naraku's barrier.

Sango and Miroku used their powers and skills to destroy Naraku, but their attacks were also couldn't get past his barrier as well.

Kagome drew a sacred arrow and released it. Pinkish Miko energy, circled around the arrow shot. The arrow soared through the air and hit the mark, where Naraku had the whole Shikon No Tama inside his body.

A bright light erupted from the now full youkai, spider demon as a piercing scream was heard. The barrier around Naraku vanished, and the arrow stuck out of Naraku's neck as warm seeping blood, cascaded down his neck.

It seemed as if the Inuyasha gang won, until the light disappeared and there was Naraku, standing, with his hand on his wound, looking fiercely at the priestess who caused him unbearable pain.

The black wavy haired demon was paralyzed by Kagome's purification arrow that he couldn't create another barrier. With as much strength he possibly had left, Naraku put aside the pain he was felling, he crawled on his tentacles towards the fifteen year old, who was currently not paying attention to the back. A huge brown tentacle hurled itself at Kagome hoping to end her life, but someone got in his way, ruining his plans.

That someone was the hanyou Inuyasha. He protected Kagome with his body so she wouldn't take the impact of the blow. Luckily Kagome wasn't injured in the least. The drip drops of red liquid fell from his torso in waterfalls. Slumping to the ground, Kagome worriedly shook Inuyasha to see if he was alright, as Naraku laughed at the pathetic looking couple.

"I was meaning to aim at you," He pointed his index finger at the ebony haired girl. "But instead it seems I got Inuyasha. Oh well at least he's out of my hair." He said letting his guard down, from his fits of laughter.

Kagome was seething with enrage, blue energy started to form around Kagome's body as everyone stared in amazement. The young miko, having gained anew powers, approached Naraku's enormous body, pressed two glowing hands on one of his tentacles and unleashed electrical, blast of her priestess energy.

Naraku stumbled to the ground; bewilderment was clearly seen on his face._ 'I don't believe it' _he thought. _'How could this girl grow so strong, so quick?'_ He thought, clearly not understanding.

He stood up with a distraught, smirk on as he rushed again at the miko, and again his actions were altered to the so called injured half breed's diamond spear blast, thus blinding him temporarily. When his vision cleared he was in a daze. _'Nani?'_ His was brought out of his dream state when he saw the outline of his enemy before him.

Inuyasha held up his sword, Tetsauiga with pride. A cocky lopsided smile was worn on his lips.

"Heh Naraku. Don't tell me you thought that, weak attack could kill me, cause you got another thing coming." With that statement, he made his way to Naraku.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in awe as many emotions displayed on her face. Shock, fear, and happy. Clenching her hand in a tight fist, near her heart she repeated Inuyasha's name inside her head, routing him on.

The hanyou dodged a few tentacles coming his way, jabbing his sword into the exact place where Kagome struck Naraku before. Naraku howled in pain, as fury clouded his vision. Thick, purple smoke exited the youkai's pale skin, releasing toxic miasma at the hot tempered half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes started to tear up, as he dropped to the intoxicated ground. He coughed rapidly, from the poisonous fumes entering into his blood stream. Placing one clawed hand over his face, he coughed up horrendous amounts of blood, as he body started to sway. Abruptly, he screamed in anguish when he felt cold steal pierce through his shoulder. Falling to the tainted ground, a thick curtain of miasma started to surround the group when Inuyasha arose, shouting to his comrades to remove themselves of this place as he lifted Tetsauiga call forth, the Backlash way. That was all that anyone saw before the humongous amounts of miasma covered the two battling forms.

Inside the heap, Naraku's body was twisting and twirling into distorted shapes, as Inuyasha's Backlash wave sent his miasma as well as the Backlash wave at Naraku. Naraku spit out black blood from the impact of the blow, while Inuyasha desperately tried to steady himself from Tetsauiga's force.

The poison Inuyasha was exposed to, entered into his veins sending excruciating pain with each second that past.

Naraku glanced at his opponent and weakly gave him a wicked smile. "Heh, heh, heh, Inuyasha, even if my body deteriorates, you to will suffer the same fate."

Inuyasha smirked at his remark and replied. "Heh, at least I get to take you down with me, say your prayers Naraku." The strong smoke seemed, to devour Naraku and Inuyasha as the smoke disappeared. Inuyasha's last thought before he died was an apology to Kagome.

The purple fumes vaporized, as Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome, return to place where the two half demons were fighting. The completed Shikon Jewel sparkled beautifully amongst the battle field as well as a piece of red cloth, Inuyasha had worn.

The battle with Naraku was over, but they lost a friend in the end. They didn't know wither to laugh, be angry, or cry. Averting their eyes to the young miko, tears were at the rim of everyone's eyes.

Kagome strolled to the article of clothing near the pink jewel, she was very skeptical over Inuyasha's death. She greedily grabbed the cloth, hugging it to her chest as one tear fell after another. She in disbelief that Inuyasha was gone; no she refused to acknowledge it. _'No, this can't be. Inuyasha's not dead…he…he's not dead!'_ She rocked her shaking body back and forth as her mind repeated what she was thinking aloud.

Sango was in tears seeing her friend in so much pain that she helped pick up Kagome from the ground to Kirara, as they headed to Kaede's to tell her the good and the bad news. The Jewel of Four Souls was grasped by Miroku, who held onto it tightly, also silently crying for his friend's grief and losing one.

A week later, there was a memorial for Inuyasha as everyone came for his funeral. They mourned for his death as they placed a marker underneath the sacred tree, since no remains of his body were ever found.

Koga, leader of the Southern Wolf Demon Tribe, arrived as soon as word got out that Naraku's death and Inuyasha's heroic one. He knew how much Kagome loved Inuyasha and decided to stay with them, to cheer her up, hoping to possibly get her over this traumatizing incident. Months past as the two develop an intimate relationship thus turned into soon to be mates. However, even though she was getting married soon, she still harbored feelings for the dead half demon, Inuyasha.

But as luck would have it, Inuyasha wasn't really dead. He didn't sleep into eternal darkness. Instead, during the battle, Inuyasha was blasted out of the miasma and into a raging river down a cliff, which he was saved by someone.

Inuyasha too, believed he himself died, when he regained consciousness to find a kind hearted old lady taking care of him in a small village. So for months that pasted, Inuyasha slowly but surely recovered from his injuries, even though he was caught several times trying to escape to get back to his Kagome. But today was the day, he officially was able to leave and return to his friends and love. He thanked the kind woman who took care of him, for the long months of healing, glad to go back to the village.

In an hour, he was already at the entrance to Kaede's hut, breathing heavily from his fast paced trip. He heard noises coming from one of Kaede's bedroom as went to go find out what it was. As soon as he pushed aside the bamboo door, he wished he hadn't. On the futon, was the flea bitten wolf with his Kagome in his arms kissing each other.

Devastated by the newfound discovery of what taken in his absence, he quietly tried to exit the bedroom, only to trip on Kagome's backpack first.

This triggered a reaction as the couple upon the futon turned to the source to find the supposeabliy dead half youkai alive and well. Kagome blinked a few times to see if she wasn't hallucinating, but when she realized she wasn't she just about wanted to kick herself for believing he was dead, when she saw a look of betrayal in his golden eyes. Tears wanted to escape from her brown eyes when the hanyou said not a word and left.

She rushed out of the hut and chased after Inuyasha, begging him to listen to her, but he kept on walking ignoring her for what she had done.

_**She put him out**_

_**Like the burning end **_

_**of a midnight Cigarette**_

He was crushed about Kagome's deceit. To think how much he loved her so. He began to recall the time he proposed to her.

(Flash back)

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting outside watching the stars above as Inuyasha averted his eyes to Kagome. _'Kami, Kagome's pretty.'_

Feeling someone's stare, Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha gazing at her face.

Inuyasha brought himself out of his dream state when he felt her looking up at him. He shifted his gaze away, his face brighter than a tomato.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked.

He turned around, trying to keep his cool. "N...Nothing, it's just that you look so pretty." Now it was Kagome's turn to be embarrassed.

Inuyasha looked at the embarrassed Kagome as he shyly took both her hands in his while he bent down on one knee.

He took a deep breath and started. "Kagome, we both had known each other for awhile now, and now I have something to ask of you." He looked at Kagome to see if she was listening and continued. "Kagome...w...would you gladly accept being my...m...mate?" He said embarrassingly looking down ashamed to have asked. Thinking _'geez, you idiot, how could she love a hanyou like me, she would probably be happier with someone like Koga or someone.'_

But what happen next surprised him. She lifted his head to meet her gaze and said. "What makes you think I would not love you?" She closed her eyes and kissed Inuyasha. He returned the kiss and that night they made love, promising that after the battle with Naraku, they would start a family.

(End of Flashback)

Reminiscing that night under the stars brought tears to his eyes. Reaching inside his Fire Rat cloth, he took out the one thing that could calm him down: Whiskey.

_**She broke his heart**_

_**he spent his whole life**_

_**trying to forget**_

Inuyasha slowly started to drink his life away, hopping to get rid of her memory, but each time he drank, it brought back more memories than he wanted. Also, she'd find him in local bars, she'd try to explain to him that she was over Koga and she loved him, but he never heard her begging and pleading.

_**We watched him drink**_

_**his pain away a little at a time**_

_**But he never could get**_

_**drunk enough to her off his mind**_

_**until the night**_

Inuyasha's friends were worried about Inuyasha and his drinking problems. They tried to reason with him, to get him to stop, but each time he'd shove them aside. He then would go to different villages and hang out different women every night and each time he did he would only see Kagome. That is until one night…

Inuyasha came back to his hut, he started chugging whiskey like crazy, until he drank more than he could handle and passed out on his pillow never to see day light again.

_**He put that bottle to his head**_

_**And pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory **_

_**Life is short but this time **_

_**it was bigger**_

_**then the strength he had to get up**_

_**off his knees**_

Miroku and Sango went into his room to find Inuyasha's face in the pillow. When they tried to wake him up, he remained motionless. Sango started to cry over her friend and Miroku too, when something caught his eye. Moving Inuyasha's hand, he found a note that said, "I'll love her till I die."

Kagome heard the commotion and came in not long after hearing Sango's screams. When she saw Inuyasha's stiff body, she went ballistic. She ran towards and body, shaking it roughly, demanding Inuyasha to open his eyes. Miroku went to her side and dragged her out of the room towards her hut. That night she cried blaming herself for Inuyasha's death.

_**We found him with his face **_

_**down in the pillow**_

_**with a note that said **_

_**"I'll love her till I die"**_

The next day Inuyasha's body was buried underneath the sacred tree where the marker was. Everyone was there to say there grace but no one really looked at Kagome with sorrow, instead with anger.

Kagome was to busy accusing herself for his death. _'If only…' She thought. 'If only I didn't get with Koga. Maybe then he'd still be alive, if it wasn't for me.' _Those were her final thoughts as she went back to her hut.

_**And when we buried him beneath**_

_**The willow**_

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**la la la la la la la**_

_**la la la la la la la**_

_**The rumors flew**_

_**but nobody knew how much she**_

_**blamed herself**_

_**for years and years**_

Rumors flew everywhere Kagome went. Kagome didn't like how people were hating her for this, even Sango and Miroku (or so she thought). And she also didn't like the guilt over having Inuyasha die because of her, so she did the one thing she could do. She started to drink whiskey.

_**She tried to hide the whiskey on her**_

_**breathe**_

_**She finally drank her pain away **_

_**a little at a time**_

_**but she never could get drunk enough**_

_**to get him off her mind**_

_**until the night**_

Kagome started to drink like it was no tomorrow. She'd go out almost every night and hung out at bars. She'd try to have fun with a guy but everytime she did, she'd see Inuyasha there.

Kagome then grabbed her bottle of whiskey and visited Inuyasha's grave drinking her life away. Later she went back home laid her face in her pillow never again to see her friends. The last thing she thought of before she moved on was, _'Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm coming.' _She clung to his picture for dear life.

_**She put that bottle to her head**_

_**And pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short but this time**_

_**it was bigger**_

_**Then the strength she had to get up**_

_**off her knees**_

Sango and Miroku went into Kagome's room to see if she was alright and when they saw her in the same position as they had found Inuyasha. They were frightened. They rushed to her side, gently shook her but it was too late, she was gone.

Sango cried even harder now that she lost her other best friend Kagome. Now all she had was Miroku. Sudden Paranoia took over Sango when she clung tightly to Miroku's robes. When they removed Kagom'es body from the room, they spotted in her hands a picture of Inuyasha, which only tore them even more apart.

_**We found her with her face **_

_**down in the pillow **_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

They buried Kagome the next day, right next to her love as people came and cried their eyes out. They all started to leave expect one person…Shippo. He decided to stay behind a little longer when his green eyes saw something miraculous.

**_We laid her next to him beneath_**

_**the willow**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**la la la la la la la**_

_**la la la la la la la**_

Shippo watched in astonishment as he saw Kagome and Inuyasha's spirits approach one another. They both looked down at one another's grave and as they looked back up they both wore a smile on their face. It was as if they had forgiven each other without any words necessary.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha as he caught her. They both kissed one another in a long passionate kiss.

Shippo smiled at the captivating picture he was seeing as he ran off to where Sango and Miroku went.

When the happy couple broke their kissed, they smiled before they vanished into thin air.

_**la la la la la la la**_

_**la la la la la la la**_

The end

Well I uhh...sniff...sniff...hope you enjoyed this song fic. because this took me awhile to make and it made me cry.

So I hope you review this and tell me if you liked it Kay!

I'll see you guys later! Bye!

See Yah Anime Lovers!


End file.
